


Let Me See You

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, No Angst, Plotless Fluff, author wanted to write more ladrien and this was the result, pillow forts, post reveal post relationship, self-indulgent 'i love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: Marinette loves hearing those words come out of his mouth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Let Me See You

**Author's Note:**

> !!! i need to write more ladrien!!

“I love you.”

Ladybug grinned, hiding her blush behind two gloved hands. “Say it again.”

Adrien smiled. “I love you.”

“Again.”

“I  _ love _ you.”

She squealed, kicking her feet beneath a blanket they were sharing. In effect, ruffling the interior of the pillow fort that they both worked  _ really _ hard on. It probably took two hours, but dang it if she wasn’t so cute like this.

Adrien rested a hand on his beating heart as she shook with pure glee, her legs laying on top of his own so that they were at a right angle to each other. He had his arms splayed behind him for support, so he could perfectly see the way she opened her eyes at him. He loved her so much, and there was nothing in the world that would change that. What he wouldn’t give so she’d ask him to declare his love for her again.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to when she asked again. “One more time? Please?”

A beat passed between them, and while the smile he wore was much softer, the smile she wore was wide, full of joy from knowing that she was loved. She was loved and he didn’t want it to stop. He couldn’t stop.

He leaned forward, caressing the hands she had pressed to her mouth and pulled it in closer so that he could see her face fully. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are the light of my life who brought me so much happiness that you’re the reason I’m the person I am today. I could be flown all the way to London and I’d find a way to your doorstep the next day, because wherever I am, I’d want you by my side.”

The smile from her face disappeared, her lips forming an ‘o’. Still, he continued, his words felt like frost on a flower. “I love the way your kindness makes the lives of everyone who knows you just that much better. I love how you always try to keep your integrity in what you believe in. I love how persistent you are in everything you do. I love how strong you can be, and I also love how you let yourself be weak when the right time comes. I love you, Marinette.”

His eyes fell over her spotted outfit, and then back to her eyes. “Let me see you.” A kiss on her hand, which was still holding his own as he held her gaze. “Please.”

A smaller, more timid smile formed on her lips before she leaned in to kiss his hand too. “Spots off.”

As the pink glow of light took him over again, that familiar tingle came too. Every time, it felt like she claimed his heart and held it in her hands.

Every time, he was glad she did.

Marinette, clad in her pink and white pajamas smiled at him as their lips stayed on their joined hands. “I love you too, Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
